


family fun times

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Foot Ball, Other, adopted family, make shift family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just family based one-shots i feel like writing. <br/>i think frisk would be great at foot ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	family fun times

frisk was the newest member of the local YMCA's foot ball team, Toriel was worried at first but after some assurance from undyne and papyrus the child was allowed to join. It came as no shock to the monsters that frisk made an amazing quarter back with how quick they where and how good their reflexes where for their age. currently toriel, asgore, undyne, alphys, sans, and papyrus where all sat on tall bleachers that over looked the foot ball field. It was the first game of the season and both teams where tied, neither group could get a goal and with 10 minutes left in the game the everyone was at the edge of their seats.   
frisk's make shift family cheered with all their might for their team to win and as the clock ticked down everyone grew more and more restless. "raawwww! THAT'S IT PUNKS!" undyne shouted as the snatched a megaphone away from an unsuspecting human, she promptly switched it on and yelled into it "NEXT KID TO GET A TOUCH DOWN GETS 100 BUCKS!"  
with that simple phrase the foot ball field lit up with passion and the children where sent into a flurry. frisk ended up with the foot ball, they ran as fast as their little legs could carry, but it wasn't fast enough and they where tackled, with the last bit of determination they could muster they threw the ball to one of their teammates right before they hit the ground. the second the other child grabbed hold of the ball they charged and swerved and dodged with all their might, and just before the timer ended the game, Frisk's team made the final touch down.   
one side of the bleachers where sent into a chorus of cheers as the other sat there in angry mumbles. frisk's monster family met the team of children down by the field after everything was said and done. undyne stayed true to her word and handed $100 over to the child who made the touch down (who turned out to be a cute little bunny monster), the child now armed with 100 whole dollars offered to treat the rest of the team to pizza.   
sans stood back and watched as congratulations where given out and couldn't help but over hear a conversation going on near by. "that kid with the 19 jersey hit me!" the skeleton glanced over and found the voice to be coming from one of the opposing team's cheer leaders. the short skeleton knew their wasnt a kid with a 19 jersey on their team, but his eye sockets took in the sight of frisk's jersey, it bore a 14 that looked dangerously close to a 19 due to the font used.   
everyone knew that frisk was a good kid and preferred talking to hitting, sans set his jaw and made his way over to his favorite little human. "hey, uh, kid. why not take off your jersey for a bit and let me hang on to it?" the skeleton offered quietly, frisk gave him a questioning look but took off the oversize shirt off from on top their padding and handed it to him.   
after a few more minutes of excited chatting about what pizza place they wanted to go to, the other team's coach approached the happy little group. "witch one of your kids is number 19?" he questioned, frisk's coach gave him a weird look "we dont have a number 19" she said "our numbers only go up to 16"  
"well" the other coach began "one of our cheer leader's said that one of your boys hit her"   
"she's probably lying cause you guys are sore losers!" one of the other parents shot back.   
sans nudged frisk and the other members of his miss matched family " we should probably get out of here before trouble starts" he suggested and they all agreed as they heard the arguing get louder.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story, i was only like 5 at the time and my older bro's where on the foot ball team, my dad was the one with the megaphone and my mom was the one ushering everyone out as things started to get a little rough. the other team where known to be soar losers so when they start to accuse one of my brothers of hitting one of the cheer leaders we knew it was time to get out of there. i am pretty sure i remember my mom telling me that people started fighting after we left.


End file.
